Imprisoned
by MaliaLynn
Summary: Mione trifft eine folgenschwere Entscheidung: sie wird Severus Snape heiraten. Den Mann, den sie hasst. Den Mann, der sie hasst. Und trotzdem, manchmal kämpfen Feinde auf der selben Seite.
1. A request

Mione starrte stumm auf die gelbe Schleife in Dumbledores Bart. Ihr Kopf war plötzlich wie leer gefegt und gleichzeitig überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken.  
"Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein, Sir!", murmelte sie leise, die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. Dumbledore schenkte ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick und Mione bekam die schlechte Ahnung, dass er ernst meinte, was er eben gesagt hatte.  
"Ich kann Sie zu nichts zwingen, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore leise und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen, plötzlich strahlte er eine ungreifbare Müdigkeit aus. "Sie können jederzeit gehen."  
Mione stand auf, ihr Beine streckten sich mechanisch, während ihre Arme nutzlos an ihren Seiten hinunterbaumelten. Mione fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt. Sie sollte gehen, vergessen, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte, zurück in ihr Bett gehen und dann hoffentlich bald aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen.  
Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer gehabt, warum Dumbledore sie nach dem Mittagessen zurück gehalten hatte, sie bat, nach dem Abendmahl zu ihm zu kommen. Jetzt wusste sie es und wäre am liebsten wieder gegangen, oder besser, gerannt. Schnell fort aus dem Büro, weit weg. Am liebsten hinaus auf die Ländereien, um die kühle Oktoberluft auf ihrem Gesicht zu spüren. Der Wind würde ihr die Bitte Dumbledores aus dem Kopf pusten.  
Mione schluckte hart und sah zu dem Direktor auf, seine eisblauen Augen musterten sie erwartungsvoll und... enttäuscht. Sie schluckte noch einmal.  
"Gehen Sie, Miss Granger und vergessen Sie unser Gespräch", warf Dumbledore ihr ein zweites Mal einen Rettungsanker. Jetzt könnte sie gehen, es vergessen und sie müsste ie wieder daran denken.  
Mione setzte sich wieder, langsam und zögerlich. Sie senkte den Blick und faltete ihre Hände im Schoß.  
"Das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen", flüsterte Mione und sah zu Dumbledore auf, ihre Stimme so leise, dass sie kaum zu verstehen war.  
"Ich weiß, dass es sehr viel ist, worum ich sie bitte, aber ich verlange nichts von Ihnen. Sie können jederzeit gehen."  
Eine bedrückende Stille entstand. "Warum?", flüsterte Mione. "Warum soll ich... sollen wir..." Sie beendete ihren Satz nicht, sondern senkte wieder ihren Kopf. Mione fühlte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Vorsichtig schielte sie zu ihrer Rechten, ihr Blick wanderte den dunklen Umhang hinauf, über die blassen Hände, die die prunkvollen Armlehnen des Sessels umklammerten, bis hinauf zu dem Vorhang schwarzer Haare. Severus Snape hatte sich nicht bewegt, seit sie den Raum betreten hatte, seine Miene war die ganze Zeit wie erstarrt gewesen, den Blick mit Eiseskälte an ihnen vorbei auf die Regale gerichtet. Er hatte weder sie noch Dumbledore angesehen.  
"Warum sollen wir...", begann Mione ihren Satz noch einmal und wandte ihren Blick zurück zu Dumbledore, bevor sich dieses klamme Gefühl wieder ihrer bemächtigen konnte. "Warum sollen wir... eineEheeingehen?" Die letzten Worte sprudelten so leise und schnell aus ihrem Mund, dass sie miteinander verschmolzen.  
Snape schien sie doch verstanden zu haben, denn er zuckte plötzlich zusammen, als er das Wort "Ehe" hörte. Sein Blick wandte sich ruckartig zu Dumbledore, der sich wie geistesabwesend durch den Bart strich.  
"Miss Granger... Sie sind noch sehr jung, aber auch sie werden bemerkt haben, dass sich ein Krieg anbahnt, so sicher wie das Gewitter heute Nacht." Mione starrte an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster, musterte die dunklen Gewitterwolken, die den Himmel bedrohlich bedeckten.  
Ja, natürlich hatte sie gemerkt, dass ein Krieg aufzog. Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte war wieder da und das Ministerium hatte es endlich eingesehen. Letztes Jahr in der Mysteriumsabteilung hatten sie es alle gesehen. Der Orden versammelte sich wieder, Harry bekam Extra-Stunden bei Dumbledore, die Sicherheitsvorschriften. Natürlich hatte sie das alles verstanden, vielleicht besser, als der Rest der Schüler. Sie bemerkte die angespannten Gesichtsausdrücke der Erwachsenen, sie verstand die versteckten Hinweise im Tagespropheten.  
"Natürlich habe ich es bemerkt, Sir." Mione wollte eigentlich noch mehr sagen, doch Snape hatte seinen Blick gewandt und starrte nun sie an, mit einem Blick, der Mione eine Gänsehaut über die Arme jagte. Seine Augen glühten beinahe, Mione konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, doch es wirkte wie unbändige Wut, wie Hass, Gefühle, von denen Mione hoffte, dass sie nicht ihr galten.  
"Natürlich, Miss Granger. Sie sind eine aufmerksame junge Frau." Mione wartete, dass Dumbledore fortfuhr, ihr endlich eine Erklärung gab, doch er schwieg und blickte nachdenklich an ihr vorbei. Mione unterdrückte den Reflex sich umzudrehen, um zu sehen, wohin er starrte.  
"Miss - darf ich Hermione sagen?"  
"Natürlich, Sir", sagte Mione schnell.  
"Sie möchten wissen, warum ich Sie um etwas so... fragwürdiges bitte... Sie beide", er deute auf Mione und Snape und sie versuchte angestrengt, nicht zu ihm hinüber zu sehen. "Sie beide werden in diesem Krieg mehr als nur Schachfiguren sein-"  
"Sir, woher-"  
"Unterbrechen Sie mich bitte nicht." Dumbledore lächelte nachsichtig, seine Stimme klang freundlich, doch Mione senkte trotzdem augenblicklich betreten den Blick.  
"Verzeihung, Sir", murmelte sie leise. Snape gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich, doch Mione war sich einen Moment später nicht mehr sicher, ob sie es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte, denn Dumbledore ging nicht darauf ein und Snape hatte sich in seiner angespannten Position noch kein Stück gerührt.  
"Wo war ich stehen geblieben?", fragte Dumbledore nachdenklich und fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durch den Bart. "Ach ja. Sie werden in diesem Krieg mehr als Schachfiguren sein - und das weiß ich", sagte er lächelnd, während er auf Miones ungestellte Frage antwortete, "aus sicheren Quellen." Dumbledore machte eine Pause und musterte sie. "Vertrauen Sie mir, Hermione?"  
Sie schluckte. Vertraute sie ihm? Nachdem er sie um so etwas gebeten hatte? Nachdem er gesagt hatte, sie solle ihren Lehrer heiraten? Einen Mann, der sie hasste, den sie hasste? Mione musste nicht überlegen. Harry vertraute ihm, sie also auch. Was hatten sie auch sonst für Möglichkeiten? Wenn sie nicht einmal Dumbledore vertrauen konnten, wem dann?  
"Ja. Ja, Sir."  
Diesmal schnaupte Snape deutlicher, doch Dumbledore ließ sich nicht irritieren. Er lächelte Mione an, seine Augen strahlten. "Ich fühle mich geehrt."  
Mione wusste nicht, was sie daraufhin sagen sollte, sie schwieg.  
"Miss Granger - Hermione, ich habe bereits gesagt, dass Sie beide in den nächsten Jahren eine wichtige Rolle spielen werden, doch Krieg... Krieg, Hermione, ist nicht schwarz und weiß. Sie beide werden Dinge tun müssen, die Sie zwischen die Seiten stellen werden, die sich Ihren Freunden und Verbündeten nicht erschließen werden. Sie werden selbst zweifeln, andere werden an Ihnen zweifeln. Es ist von essenzieller Wichtigkeit, dass Sie sich vertrauen können, dass Sie sich gegenseitig Ihrer Loyalität sicher sein können."  
"Aber-?", begann Mione, "Aber... Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit?" Sie hörte selbst, wie verzweifelt das klang.  
Dumbledore senkte den Blick und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Nichts ist so einmalig wie das Band der Ehe, nichts hat eine vergleichbare magische Macht."  
Mione öffnete ihren Mund, einmal, zweimal, doch es kam kein Ton aus ihrer Kehle. Sie könnte gehen, sie sollte gehen, Dumbledore erwartete eine Entscheidung von ihr, die ihr ganzes Leben beeinflussen würde. Eine Entscheidung, die alles verändern würde und noch schlimmer, eine Entscheidung, die wahrscheinlich den Krieg beeinflussen würde. Aber es ging immer noch um eine Ehe mit Snape. Mit Severus Snape! Ihrem Professor!  
"Aber eine magische Ehe ist unumkehrbar, oder?"  
Snape schnaubte wieder und zum ersten Mal hörte Mione seine ölige Stimme: "Das sollte Ihre kleinste Sorge sein, ich habe nicht vor, den Krieg zu überleben."  
Sie schluckte. Ihr Blick ruhte immer noch auf dem blanken Holz des Schreibtisch, sie hatte nicht zu Snape hinübergesehen. Warum protestierte er nicht? Er hasste sie, für ihn würde es vermutlich die Hölle sein und trotzdem drehte sich dieses Gespräch nur um ihre Entscheidung. Warum hatte er schon zugestimmt?  
"Sir", fragte Mione und musste sich räuspern, so kratzig klang ihre Stimme. "Sir... wie wichtig ist diese E- das, worum Sie mich gebeten haben, für den Verlauf des Krieges?"  
Sie traute sich nicht aufzusehen. Die Stille dehnte sich, bis sie beinahe unaushaltbar wurde.  
Dann sagte Dumbledore leise: "Entscheidend."


	2. Desicions

Entscheidend. Entscheidend. Entscheidend.

Dumbledores Worte hallten wie ein Echo in der Stille nach. Mione schluckte wieder. Entscheidend. Aber Dumbledore konnte doch nicht einfach so erwarten, dass sie tat, um was er sie bat, dass sie ihren Lehrer "ehelichte" - Mione wurde schon bei dem Wort übel - nur, weil es wichtig sein könnte. Und ihr dann nur winzig kleine Informationsstückchen hinhalten.

Sie senkte den Blick. Doch, er konnte. Und wann hatte sie je gezögert, wenn es darum ging, Harry zu helfen? Harry...

Mione erinnerte sich an Snapes Worte. "Ich habe nicht vor den Krieg zu überleben." Warum saß er dann hier? Sie musste wieder schwer schlucken, ihre Finger begannen zu zittern und Mione knetete nervös ihre Hände. Warum kümmerte es Snape, wie der Krieg ausging, wenn er ihn sowieso nicht überleben wollte? Wie konnte er so etwas überhaupt sagen? Wie konnte er so völlig unbeteiligt über seinen Tod sprechen?

Snape heiraten. Mione erschauerte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was das bedeuten würde. Mione sah auf.

Stille hatte sich über den Raum gelegt, Dumbledore musterte sie mit nachdenklichem Blick, während Snape weiter wie unbeteiligt geradeaus starrte. "Sir, was... was würde das für den Alltag bedeuten?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme und Snape schnaubte wieder.

"Wieso fragen Sie das alles", fragte Snape abfällig, ohne seinen eisigen Blick von dem Regal hinterm Schreibtisch zu nehmen, "wenn Sie sowieso gleich so schnell wie möglich gehen werden? Sie ziehen diese Möglichkeit doch nicht wirklich in Betracht."

Mione streckte ihren Rücken unmerklich und hob trotzig ihr Kinn. "Ich höre mir gewöhnlich alle Folgen und Konsequenzen an, bevor ich urteile, Sir", sagte sie leise und nur halb so entschieden, wie sie wollte.

Snape gab nur wieder ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich, doch Dumbledore griff ihre Frage wieder auf. "Was das für den Alltag bedeuten würde, Miss - Hermione?" Er machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. "Es muss nichts bedeuten. Wie gesagt, ich möchte nur sicher sein, dass Sie sich beide Ihrer Loyalität in jeder Situation gewiss sein können."

"Sir, ich muss..." Nachdenken? Musste sie das wirklich? Sie vertraute Harry ihr Leben an - er vertraute Dumbledore. Sie vertraute ihm dann doch logischerweise auch. Oder?

Entscheidend. Das Wort hallte immer wieder in ihrem Kopf nach. Sie hatten die DA gegründet, sie waren in die Mysteriumsabteilung geflogen, sie waren zu Rebellen geworden, zur nächsten Generation der Kämpfer, doch was hatten sie bisher bewirkt? Jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, in der sie wirklich ihren Teil leisten konnte.

Es würde keine Auswirkungen auf ihren Alltag haben. Die Ehe bestand nur auf dem Papier. Keine Probleme, nur Papier. Und, wenn sie Dumbledore Glauben schenken wollte, wäre es unabdingbar, um in dem Krieg zu helfen. Um Harry zu helfen.

"Hermione-" Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch, während Dumbledore ihr ein nachsichtiges Lächeln schenkte. "Es ist verständlich, dass Sie diese Entscheidung nicht hier fällen können. Nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, die Sie brauchen, schlafen Sie eine Nacht darüber, oder zwei, oder drei. Lassen Sie sich Zeit, bedenken Sie alle Eventualitäten und teilen Sie mir dann Ihre Entscheidung mit. Egal, wie sie ausfällt, Sie können immer-"

"Ich mach´s", ihre Stimme war so leise, so rau, dass nichtmal sie selbst sich verstand. Mione zuckte zusammen. Hatte Sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Ja. Ja, aus dem Bauch heraus, einfach so.

"Wie bitte?", fragte Dumbledore, seine Augen weiteten sich ein kleines Stück.

Mione räusperte sich. Jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr zurück. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Zumindest ein Teil von ihr. "Ich mach´s", wiederholte sie sich, diesmal lauter, fester und stand auf. Snape wandte sich in Zeitlupe zu ihr um, ihr Magen gefror, sie fühlte sich seltsam kribbelig. "Ich tu es", wiederholte sie laut für sich selbst, als Erinnerung, als Überzeugung, doch bei den nächsten Worten stolperte sie. "Ich werde das tun, worum sie mich bitten. Ich werde Professor Snape heiraten."

Mit einem Satz war Snape auf den Beinen und fuhr zu ihr herum: "SIND SIE VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN?", schrie er, seine beinahe schwarzen Augen blitzten gefährlich und Mione zuckte ob der Lautstärke zusammen. "SIND SIE VOLLKOMMEN VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN?"

"Severus", mahnte Dumbledore leise. Snape fuhr mit einer fließenden Bewegung zu ihm herum und Mione war sich sicher, wenn Blicke töten könnte, wäre Snape als Massenmörder gesucht.

"SIE IST MEINE SCHÜLERIN!"

Dumbledore sah ihn über seine Halbmondgläser emotionslos an. "Ich weiß, Severus."

"SIE IST NOCH EIN KIND!", schnaufte Snape und fuhr wieder zu ihr herum, seine Augen flackerten bedrohlich in tiefem schwarz.

"Ich bin volljährig, Sir", flüsterte Mione leise, zog die Schultern hoch und senkte schnell ihren Blick, sie fürchtete, Snape würde jederzeit ausholen und etwas kaputt schlagen.

"Was?", fragte er wenig intelligent.

"Ich bin vor zwei Wochen siebzehn geworden." Mione starrte noch immer auf ihre Fußspitzen.

"Selbst wenn", fauchte Snape und drehte sich wieder schnaufend zu Dumbledore um. "Ich könnte ihr Vater sein!"

Dumbledore fuhr sich müde übers Gesicht. "Dessen ist sich Miss Granger sicherlich bewusst. Ich würde Ihnen raten noch eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen und wir treffen uns morgen Abend wieder hier. Für die Zeremonie, wenn Sie sich nicht anders entscheiden."

Mione nickte, während Snape nur ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich gab.

Jetzt verstand sie. Snape war davon ausgegangen, dass sie schreiend weglaufen würde. Dann hätte er sich vor Dumbledore nicht wehren müssen. Sie hatte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. "Ich verspreche Ihnen Sir, ich werde keine Probleme machen", flüsterte Mione und riskierte einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Snape, der immer noch aussah, als würde er gleich etwas zertrümmern.

Snape sah zwischen ihr und Dumbledore hin und her. Sein Blick war mörderisch und Mione zog unbewusst den Kopf ein. Er begann langsam den Kopf zu schütteln. "Sie beide haben den Verstand verloren!", zischte Snape, fuhr auf den Hacken herum und stürmte aus dem Büro.


End file.
